1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic control sewing machine with the stitch forming instrumentalities which are electronically controlled to change the relative positions between fabric to be sewn and a needle, to thereby produce a pattern of stitches. More particularly, the invention relates to a sewing machine which is capable of designating the length of a pattern from its initial stitch to its final stitch to form a pattern of a designated length, and which then stops the sewing machine after the pattern has been produced. Namely the invention produces only one pattern of a predetermined size and then automatically stops.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THR PRIOR ART
An electronic control sewing machine can produce one selected pattern, and can be stopped immediately afterwards. However, when forming a combined series pattern of like patterns or of different patterns, it becomes necessary to designate the size of each pattern because of the space of fabric or of the mutual balance between the patterns forming the combined pattern. Such a requirement cannot, however, be satisfied by any conventional sewing machines. For example, even if the number of stitches are designated to form a predetermined size of button holes, the same sized button holes are not always produced due to the differences in the thickness and kind of fabric to be sewn. It has, therefore, been necessary to make a trial stitching for confirmation of actual stitch size.